Metal Gear Solid:Zero Ops
''Metal Gear Solid:Zero Ops ''is a fanon written by Jim Logan, set a year and a half after Metal Gear Solid:Rise of the Blue Rose. Chapter 1 The helicopter landed on the platform with a thud. Catherine opened the door to several soldiers waiting in line. She stepped off, and stretched her legs, which felt like jello. "Hey, Boss! It's been too long!" Ocelot said giving a wave Catherine gave him a nod "Shalashaska. It's been a while, a year, year and half, right?" "Seventeen months, where's Katnis?" Ocelot asked "She's bringing the baby later." Catherine said "B-Baby?" Ocelot asked, raising an eyebrow "How did you...?" "That's between us and Naomi." Catherine said "However, I'd like to get some sleep before the kid gets here." "Wait! I have something to show yo-" Ocelot started before Catherine raised her hand, cutting him off. "I. Haven't gotten. A full nights sleep. In a year. I am going to get. As much. As I can." Catherine said "But..." Ocelot started "Ocelot. I will. Toss you overboard." Catherine threatened "Alright, alright." Ocelot said raising his hands. "Go get some sleep I guess.-" Ocelot turned to the line of solders behind him-"And what are you waiting for? You have drills to run! Go go go!" Catherine smirked at the man and made her way to the Commander's quarters where her old waterbed awaited. She truly hadn't gotten a full night's sleep since the baby was born, and she desperately needed this. Not even a minute after crashing onto the bed, she was sent into the bliss she had been missing, however just as quickly as it came, it came crashing down with a knock at the door. "Go away!" Catherine shouted "Uh, sir. Your wife is here..." the voice said "Shut up! It hasn't been three hours yet!" Catherine hissed "No..it's been five." the man mumbled "Oh, shit." Catherine said She hopped up and made her way down to the landing platform where Ocelot was also waiting with the same line of soldiers. "You bring this greeting party for everyone or just us?" Catherine asked "This is what I wanted to show you, but I can wait an extra minute. How was the nap?" Ocelot replied, still watching the helicopter land "Too short." Catherine said "You were out for six hours." Ocelot said "Didn't feel like it." Catherine mumbled Katnis disembarked from the helicopter, a pink blanket in her arms. "Hey Ocelot!" Katnis said giving him her brightest smile "Who is this?" Ocelot asked "This, this here is Jessica Pliskin." Katnis replied Ocelot carefully took the infant from Katnis's hands and held her for a moment before stating "Look at you eh, you're a little ass kicker just like your mother. Wait...which one of you...?" "That's for us to know." Katnis started "And you to figure out." Catherine finished Ocelot moved the infant's cap revealing light brown hair "Neither of you have brown hair...a surrogate?" "No, it was one of us." Katnis said The infant opened her eyes, revealing them to be a pretty dark ocean blue . "Catherine..you're the mother?" "Shocking, ain't it?" Catherine winked "I thought Katnis would be the one to..you know." Ocelot mumbled handing the child back to Katnis. "Cat won the coin flip, and we had trouble coming up with a name. It was between Molly and Jessica, however Jessica won the 'contest' after Naomi decided to be the tie breaker." Katnis said giving an embarrassed smile "Why was she the tie breaker?" Ocelot asked "She's the reason we have this little bundle of,joy." Catherine said "I see...well, I have something to show you." Ocelot said motioning to the line of soldiers. "What is it?" Catherine asked "This, is the Ocelot Unit. They're specially trained by yours truly to be your personal squad. They will be your body guards, they will go through hell and back for you. Each has their own specialty and such...Frank is also a member, the sub-commander actually, but he's out on mission in France." Ocelot said "Yeah we know, Frank and Naomi lived with us for about half a year to watch over Jess. Frank grew an attachment of sorts to her, he basically became her Terminator." Catherine said "Wait, what?" Ocelot asked "You mean he tried to kill her?" "No...did you only see the first one?" Catherine asked "Yes." Ocelot nodded "You dumbass, I won't even explain." Catherine said "So, give me the 411, what's been going on?" "Well, with the war winding down, the Russians are refusing to give up their won territories in Africa, Afghanistan and half of Germany. The North Koreans are still fighting, American bases are being built across the territories, the American military, being spread thin have offered to pay us to provide check ups on their facilities. We've also gotten requests to help police locations in Europe and other Asian countries, since most of their military and crime prevention forces are wrecked from the war." Ocelot explained "Well..we'll do the missions, but one of us has to be here to watch the baby." Catherine said "I can do it." Ocelot offered, placing his hands to his chest Catherine gave him an angry look "I...I guess." "What, you don't trust me?" Ocelot asked, giving a jokingly offended smirk "Yeah I do, just...this is my baby, Adam." Catherine said "And I get that, but remember. I helped Big Boss create Diamond Dogs and Outer Heaven, and I also helped him raise those war orphans in Zanzibar Land." Ocelot said "And I raised D.D. for him." "Okay, okay I get it." Catherine said "You can watch Jess for me, just don't be teaching her how to use guns. That's my job." Ocelot nodded "Got it." "So what's my mission, Ocelot?" Katnis asked "Well, I guess you get the Africa mission, simple, easy, you'll be out in a day or two. Catherine, you got North Korea, that sound good?" Ocelot asked "Sounds perfect." Catherine and Katnis stated in unison Chapter 2 Catherine dismounted from the helicopter and onto the wet ground of North Korea. When the vehicle disembarked to the repair station to get refueled, it nearly sent her hat flying, but she caught it between the tips of her fingers and placed it back where it belonged. She turned to the two soldiers that came along with her, each armed with M4's and SMG's, their faces concealed by battle helmets, and wearing Battle Dress Armor. Catherine felt she didn't need the bodyguards, especially for just a simple military base checkup, but since this was still a warzone, Ocelot had insisted. "Well, I'll be a son of a bitch!" a voice behind her shouted. Catherine turned to see her old CO, Apollo Henry. He was an older man, possibly in his late thirties or early forties. He was in charge of her unit when she was stationed in Korea years prior and he chose to stay behind to continue fighting, even after he lost half of his left leg from a landmine. Catherine gave him a salute and said "Hello, Captain." "Commander" Apollo corrected "Got promoted last year!" "Congrats, so I assume you're in charge of the base?" Catherine asked "Affirmative, and I take it you're the PMC Langley sent to check up on us? Whip our lazy asses into shape?" Apollo replied with a smirk "If needed, but we're only here to see exactly what kind of state your men are in, you know. Enough supplies, if your weapons are up-to-standards. oh and I don't think this needs to be stated, but I need your casualty report by the time I leave." Catherine said taking a formal stance, her hands behind her back. "It's already being written as we speak, would you like the tour?" Apollo asked "Certainly. My men will stay with us the entire time, I hope that's no issue." Catherine said "No, and neither is your MRS-4 Rifle M3, going antique, eh?" Apollo asked "You can say that." Catherine stated coldly as she started walking. Apollo showed Catherine the mess hall, which to it's name, was messy. The food was old and looked disgusting.The kitchen itself was in disrepair, everything looked burnt and smelled like grease. Next, Apollo showed her the shooting range and the soldier campsite, each man had his own tent, each making their own little home away from home. The shooting range was also just makeshift at this point, broken and unused. "Would you like to see the Commander's office?" Apollo asked "No, I'll send my men to do that." Catherine said motioning them to go to the Admin office "Well, where do you want to go?" Apollo asked "Show me your prisoners." Catherine said "For...?" Apollo asked "This camp has showed you're too poorly equipped to take care of your own soldiers, I can only image what shit shape your men are in." Catherine said "Fine." Apollo hissed, making his way to a basement level of the admin building. Catherine watched as he unlocked a door, showing seven cages, each with three people in them. They were withered, starved, they looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks, they seemed tired and scared. "They speak English?" Catherine asked "No." Apollo said "And we tried getting a translator to talk to them, they refuse to listen." "Well you could let them go, considering the war's about to end." Catherine stated "That's what they said two years ago, and look what happened." Apollo hissed "Yeah, but there wasn't a nuke about to be dropped." Catherine said "Whatever." Apollo mumbled "Look, kid you're not in charge here, if I want them killed I will put a bullet through their faces myself if I want to!" "True, I was just suggesting." Catherine said staring at him in the eyes. "But you gotta remember, the war could end any day now, and if they hear you executed these defenseless, starved, tortured people.." "Defenseless!?" Apollo shouted "You could very well re-ignite the war, and with the shitty funding everyone has right now, you'll be even more miserable than you are now." Catherine said, ignoring Apollo's shouting. "Sir!" A soldier said walking through the door, it was Catherine's bodyguards "Yes?" Catherine asked "We got the intel, Commander Henry has plans to firebomb a nearby village to root out the enemy soldiers." The guard said "You went through my papers!?" Apollo shouted "Yes, we did." Catherine said casually "Now, Apollo, I am ordering you to stand down, let your pride simmer, avenging your fallen is not worth re-igniting the war." "Go to hell! I am taking those bastards down with me!" Apollo shouted "Then I am reporting this to your superiors." Catherine said spreading her hands "Enjoy your court martial." "Like hell!" Apollo shouted, going to draw his gun. Catherine, in response launched forward, and using her palm, she smashed the gun from Apollo's hand, and followed her strike by throwing him over her shoulder and onto the ground. With the man groaning on the floor, Catherine bent down and picked up her hat before walking out of the room. When she got ground-side, alarms were raising. Soldiers darting between buildings. Catherine grabbed a running soldier and asked "What's going on?" "We're getting attacked by those Commies!" The man replied Catherine let him go and he started charging toward the armory. "What are your orders, sir?" Catherine's guard asked "Call the HIND, our business is done." Catherine said "B-But sir, what about-" The guard started "Not. Our problem." Catherine hissed Chapter 3 Katnis stood still, on top of the cliff base, her SVD at the ready, a shotgun ready at her hip, and a FiveSeven in her holster. Upon arrival in Afghanistan she had been assigned to a hunting party with three other soldiers armed to the teeth, ready to rip anything apart. Katnis, knowing the extreme heat chose to use the Naked camo. She didn't care about her low armor, she needed speed in case her attacks failed. Katnis looked through her scope, she had seen countless battles through it. She hoped the invasion a year and a half ago was her last fight, but she knew there'd always be one more around the corner. Something caught her eye. A small hunting party of five. Two machine gunners, one radio support buddy, and one covered in a cloak. "See them ,chief?" Katnis asked via the radio "Affirmative. Take your first shot, we'll clean out the rest." The man replied Katnis wanted to take out the man in the cloak, she had a bad feeling about what he could be carrying. However the one with the radio could call in backup in a firefight. Katnis tried switching to the identification mode, giving her the names of their weapons, but it couldn't give her any information on what the big man in the back could be carrying. Katnis sighed, took aim at the big man in the back and said "Taking a shot, sir!" "Which one, kid?" The officer asked "The Schwarzenegger in the back." Katnis said Katnis took the safety off the rifle, took a deep breath,fired the bullet and watched as it coursed through the man's skull, the blood and other bodily fluids poured from the wound, she could imagine the sounds of his bones shattering, his brains turning into mush and as quickly as the bullet entered the skull, it exited. The rest of his friends started to look around in a panic, Katnis smirked to herself and lined up her next shot on the radio man and fired off another shot, going through the radio around his shoulder, taking it out with. "You're clear for cleanup." Katnis said to the commander "Roger! Great shot kid! That was one in a million!" The commander replied as they started sprinting, their guns opening fire. Within minutes, the enemies were being taken to the camp, now as prisoners. Katnis sighed to herself. She enjoyed...watching the bullet go through the man's skull, she enjoyed the killing, she hated herself for enjoying the fighting. Then it hit her. She had turned into her father in law. Chapter 4 The colors of red and orange painted the sky as the sun set on a long day. Naomi insisted they spend the afternoon doing nothing but running drills. She stated most of the men, including Catherine herself, was out of shape. Catherine just wanted to crash onto her bed and take a nap, but knowing Naomi, she'd probably throw little Jessica into her arms, crying and screaming. Catherine sucked down another bottle of energy drink when a soldier came running up to her and saluted. "Boss!" The soldier shouted "What is it?" Catherine asked, trying not to sound annoyed. "We have a potential client waiting to meet you in the main lounge" The soldier said "What..now!?" Catherine asked "Yes, sir. They insisted." The soldier said innocently Catherine looked herself over. She was covered in sweat, she was swearing yoga pants and a tanktop and all around, untidy. She shrugged to herself and thought "What could possibly go wrong?" She made her way up to the main lounge where Ocelot was already waiting. "Where's Katnis?" Catherine asked "She's always the devil on my shoulder." "She's busy at the moment." Ocelot muttered "Baby?" Catherine asked "The baby." Ocelot said with a nod Once inside, they were greeted by a man dressed in a three-piece suit, a military-style buzzcut and carrying what appeared to be an old iDroid model. "Hello er..." The man started, standing at attention "Call me Catherine, Snake, Boss. I really don't give a shit." Catherine said coldly "Alright, sugar tits." The man said. That phrase caused Catherine's eyes to light up like a Christmas tree, she instantly recognized him. "Jericho." Catherine sighed "What the hell do you want?" "Well, since you asked so...nicely. I represent ArmsTech, the mulitnational-" Jericho started before Catherine cut him off, waving her hand in the air. "What shit did you idiots get into, and you need us to clean it up because the US military is in a crappy state and don't have time to deal with you. Am I right?" Catherine asked "Yes...well you see...the project Snatcher was completed...but it was stolen by an armed group, currently housing themselves in Africa. We need you to investigate, eliminate them, and bring back the data." Jericho explained "And what's in it for us?" Catherine asked "Well I know since the attack about four months ago your group hasn't been...adequately funded." Jericho said with a smirk It was true, they had to go back to older models of Sunny's inventory system, and if they needed a change of clothing in the field, they would have to call in an airdrop. Their weapons were starting to look terrible, the vehicles were falling apart from disrepair and they had no money for Sunny's R & D department. "And what do you suggest?" Catherine asked "You do this job for us, and we'll pay you handsomely." Jericho said "How much is handsomely?" Catherine asked, folding her arms. "Enough to turn this place into a castle, enough to fund your development team to make top of the line weapons from that of science fiction movies. Enough to create your own Metal Gear, perhaps?" Jericho asked, adding a "nudge nudge" into that last part. Catherine sighed "Just send Sunny the coordinates, I'll do the job..but I swear to god if you try to stab me in the back..." Jericho waved his hand in dismissal "Yes yes, I know. You'll shoot me dead or some shite. Now I've sent the coordinates to your iDroid model, if you don't mind. I have a meeting in Washington I need to get ready for." Catherine nodded "Of course, Ocelot, would you mind showing them to the transports?" "Of course." Ocelot said walking out with them. Catherine took a stroll to one of the empty platforms, still under construction. She knew she'd be left alone there, took a seat on the edge and just watched the waves as the sun finally disappear over the horizon line, leaving the beauty of the moon to reflect off the water. "Care for a smoke?" Ocelot asked, sitting down. "Sure." Catherine said "You a cigar or cigarette girl?" Ocelot asked offering one of each "Cigarette, duh." Catherine said with a smirk, accepting the cigarette, and allowing Ocelot to light it for her. Ocelot lit the cigar instead, and after a moment he looked at it as if pondering it as if the answers to the universe laid inside that very cigar. "What are you so deep in thought about?" Catherine asked "John and I used to split cigars back in the 80's. Back during Diamond Dogs. He was a real brother, you know?" Ocelot said "I stood by him, thick and thin. High and low. Even as his mind started to go." Ocelot tapped his forehead just above his right eye at that last part. "Well what happened?" Catherine asked "Miller and I, well we acted as the good and evil, the angel and the devil on his shoulders. I tried to get him to do the right things, spare Quiet, recruit those kids, save pedestrians. Miller, on the other hand just wanted John to go in everywhere with guns blazing. He was so fixed on revenge... But, John was my brother, in more ways than one. And I stuck with each decision he made." Ocelot said "You think we're gonna last?" Catherine asked "What do you mean?" Ocelot replied "Once the war ends, and everyone picks up the pieces of their shattered lives, there will be no more need for guys with guns anymore." Catherine said huffing another breath of smoke "Until the next conflict." Ocelot said bluntly "Until the next conflict." Catherine said with a nod "I think we'll be alright. You're a good leader, you know it, I know it. You're still just a diamond in the rough. Give it time. And hey, just think. In twelve years, you'll be training your little girl to follow in your footsteps." Ocelot said with a chuckle "Oh hell no. She is going to stay as far away from this as I can keep her." Catherine said "But...if she wants to, I won't stop her." "Kinda contradictory there..." Ocelot said bluntly "I am not going to dictate her choices." Catherine said "You know what they say. The future is ever changing." Ocelot stated "Well I am going to bed, got a mission in the morning." Catherine said tossing her burnt out cigarette into the ocean. "Night kid." Ocelot said with a wave "Night, catboy." Catherine mumbled. Chapter 5 Catherine pulled herself up out of the water, took off her diving mask and respirator and looked at the small encampment in front of her. She turned on her codec and dialed in Ocelot's frequency. "Major, I'm in front of the camp." Catherine said as seriously as possible "Great job boss, age hasn-" Ocelot started "I'm twenty four..." Catherine said cutting him off "What do you see?" Ocelot asked Catherine switched on her Solid Eye and scanned the various soldiers around the camp, marking them. "I see seven in total on guard duty, more in the tents most likely. Armed with...AK 47's, twelve gauge shotguns...and a sniper in the tower." "Remember Snake, this op. No killing. We don't want to start an incident. Just get in, get the intel. Get out. Got it?" Ocelot asked "Got it." Catherine said, slapping a clip into her M9. "You have Stealth Camo on you?" Ocelot asked Catherine shook her head "No, I didn't want to wait for Sunny to fix the damn thing, so I went in without it." "Well then what are you using?" Ocelot asked, perplexed "Sneaking Suit." Catherine said bluntly "What model?" Ocelot asked "SM." Catherine mumbled "Shadow Moses, really?" Ocelot said with a sigh "Commencing operation, now." Catherine said signing off, before Ocelot could say anything else. Catherine slithered her way into the camp under the barbed wire, careful to avoid any of the spotlights. She found a lone patrolman lazily walking between the rows of tents where she waited. Once he was in sight, she pounced, slapped the gun away and locked him in a hold. Catherine took out her stun baton and muttered "Answer me!" The man quivered, unable to see the weapon in her hands "What do you want to know!?" "Where's the commander's tent?" Catherine asked "In the center! In the center of the camp!" The man cried out "Thank you." Catherine said before filling him with a thousand volts of electricity Catherine crouched and quickly made her way toward the center of the camp where she found the largest tent. That had to be the commanders. But what was odd, there were no guards to speak of. Perhaps they were out on a mission. She couldn't let it bother her, and she made her way into the tent where she found a pile of documents. She took a quick scan of each and sent it back to Sunny. "You know, if you wanted information, you could've just asked." A voice said behind her. Catherine turned and withdrew her M9 and pointed it at the person "Who are you!?" The woman was at least her height, dark chestnut hair, green eyes and a curved face, all and all, a beauty. She had an athletic build to her outfit looked that of royalty from the twentieth century. Then Catherine noticed the sidearm on the woman's belt, she would have to keep an eye on that. "I should be the one asking you that, you are the one invading my personal area." The woman retorted. "Point taken." Catherine said lowering her weapon a bit "Hmm yes, shall you introduce yourself or do I need to call my guards?" The woman asked "Snake." Catherine said "Your real name, 'miss' Snake." The woman hissed "Catherine." she replied "Pleased to meet you. You may call me Einiger, Holly Einiger." Holly stated "To answer your question," Holly continued "We stole no data we merely took refuge from a storm in one of their old bases where they tested those damned synthetic soldiers years ago." "Right, and I'm supposed to take your word for it?" Catherine asked "Why would I lie? If I was there'd be no point. If I was, you'd find data, come in and wipe me out, no? Lying gets you nowhere in life." Holly said pouring herself a glass of expensive-looking alcohol "What is the goal of your little party here anyway?" Catherine asked crossing her arms "We're based out of Germany, the company we answer to provides food and shelter to the poorer countries of the world, when we heard the war was coming to a close, my superior looked over the homeless numbers and sent me and a party out to help the people of suffering countries." Holly stated "And you, Snake. What is it your group does?" "FoxZero was a spy ring for the IIA before they went under." Catherine said "And now?" Holly asked "Various things." Catherine replied "Like?" Holly shot "Long story short. If people need soldiers, we're called in. We do the job." Catherine said with a sigh "Ah, guns for hire...Private military eh? Quite the commodity these days. Especially with the war ending, most military forces are too ill equipped right now. You will have quite the list of customers." Holly said with a wink "You don't seem to be hateful of me." Catherine said bluntly "Why would I be?" Holly asked "Just doing your job, as we do ours." Catherine looked at her quizzically "We're on the opposite sides of the spectrum here..." "And? That doesn't mean we cannot be friends, does it not?" Holly asked "I-I guess not." Catherine said with a studder "Look, how about you give me your Codec number..." Holly said standing up "And we can get in contact later." "For...?" Catherine asked "Take out ArmsTech" Holly said as if Catherine already knew the answer "They're my employers, Holly." Catherine said with a sigh "I can't go shooting the people who pay me. KINDA bad for business." "It doesn't matter, either you fire the first shot, or they do. You don't want your child in danger, do you?" Holly asked "Wait. I didn't tell you about Jess. How the hell do you know that!?" Catherine shouted "I know many things, Catherine Aya Black-Pliskin." Holly said with a smile "131.95" Catherine said "Noted, now if you please. I have business to attend to." Holly said casually "Alright." Catherine said turning to take her leave. However, just as she went to exit the tent, Holly started to undress, her figure stunning Catherine briefly. She would have to be insane not to dream about her that night, or at least have one stray thought about her. "Is there something else you need?" Holly asked through the door "No just...admiring the view." Catherine said taking her leave Several hours passed, and Catherine stepped off the helicopter to Katnis who was holding Jessica, Ocelot and Naomi awaiting. "Well, how'd it go?" Ocelot asked "Get what you were looking for?" "It was a dud." Catherine said "Not worth the fuel there and back." "Shame, so what did you get?" Ocelot asked "What makes you think I got something out of it?" Catherine hissed "You had that same expression on your face as a kid when I caught you stealing your father's gun." Ocelot said with a smirk "Wait, how do you re-" Catherine started before Ocelot cut her off, waving his hand in the air "Katnis filled me in." Ocelot said "So what did you get?" "We have a new ally, powerful ally, I hope." Catherine said A voice chirped into Catherine's ear "Hey, Snake. When you got a chance, can you come down to the R&D? I got something I think you'll like!" Chapter 6 Catherine stepped out of the dressing room, showing off her new sneaking suit designed entirely by Sunny without her supervision, it was a somewhat tight full body bulletproof armor, allows for flexibility on a high level, works well with invisibility camouflage, top unzipped enough for chest freedom. Although it was merely a prototype, Catherine had to talk to Sunny about choosing a better color scheme, as the light and dark gray scheme was just bland to her. "So what all can this thing do, Sunny?" Catherine asked adjusting the suit a bit in her chest area. "It has built in thermoptic camouflage, which is activated automatically when you pull the hood up. Although it won't be able to take a full stream from a mini gun, it can take a lot of bullets, and even if they pierce the skin, the suit combined with your nanomachines will stop excess bleeding." Sunny said with a tone of accomplishment "Anything else?" Catherine asked "Mmm well no, but I modified your iDroid." Sunny said "To do what?" Catherine asked "Weather manipulation!" Sunny chirped "W-What? You're kidding me." Catherine said, chuckling in disbelief "No I'm serious, come on I'll show you." Sunny said leading them to a private strut, still under construction. "Alright, what do I do?" Catherine asked Sunny forced Catherine to turn on her iDroid and flipped to the Commands menu where she flipped to the WM option "See this?" Sunny asked "Yeah." Catherine replied "Try rain, and then light or heavy. Then radius of manipulation." Sunny said Catherine switched to Heavy rain option, and set the radius to be twenty miles. When she hit enter she looked up into the sky to see no change what so ever. "Well?" Catherine asked "Give it a minute." Sunny said unfolding her umbrella. Not ten seconds later a heavy rain started across the base, drenching Catherine. "You see, the wider the radius, the weaker the control you have, however tighter the radius the stronger the control will be. You can manipulate it to be sunny, snow, rain, windy, etc. However I advise not to make it snowy somewhere like Africa or the desert." Sunny said with a smile "I can guess why." Catherine said with a smirk "This is really good Sunny, it will come in handy." "I'm glad you like it. Now if you don't mind, I have more stuff to do down in the lab." Sunny said, awaiting an order "Oh go on right ahead, I am gonna go test out the Sneaking Suit for a bit." Catherine said with a nod Sunny saluted "Sounds like a plan!" Just as Sunny left earshot, Catherine's Codec started going off. Catherine turned it on to see Jericho "What is it?" Catherine asked with a snarl "Kinda busy here." "We have an outpost for you to look at down in Africa. A rival company has started producing Synthetics and we need you to take them out." Jericho said "Sorry bub, I'm not your carrier boy. I'm a soldier." Catherine said "You don't understand, these things are dangerous. They need to be taken out." Jericho said Catherine sighed "Send the coordinates, I'll do it tomorrow night." A rainy forest surrounded Catherine as she army crawled through the dense jungle. The sounds of animals calling into the night filled her ears. She stopped at the ledge and propped herself on a knee, and turned off the night vision on her Solid Eye. She proceeded to dial to Motherbase on her Codec "I made it to the base, it looks deserted. You sure Hungrig nach Blut is here?" Catherine asked "No, but his forces have been moving through the area. Arms Tech wants that facility checked out. They don't want their Synthetics to fall into his hands." Ocelot replied "Whatever gets food on the table." Catherine mumbled "Well you could miss a few." Ocelot mumbled "What was that?!" Catherine shouted "Nothing just get on with the mission." Ocelot said "I'm kicking your ass when I get back." Catherine mumbled She signed off and took out her iDroid to double check her data. She scrolled to nach Blut's profile to read up on his history. He was a war monger in charge of his own Private Military unit. He had commanded his troops through several battles, and executed his prisoners and any civilians in the area at the time. After the war started to simmer down, he and his unit went into hiding in South America where they UN couldn't touch him. Only recently on the verge of the end to the war did he re-surface and started massacring more and more civilians. The reason for him wanting the Synthetic soldiers made by AT was beyond Catherine. He already had an army behind him, why would he need more? She shrugged to herself, put away her iDroid and slid down the mountainside to the underground cavern. Once inside she switched between the settings on her Solid Eye. There were only eight heat signatures in the entire complex. She slithered across the metal grating like her codename implied and made her way into the command station where the guard slept silently. She took out her SOCOM and pointed it at his head. "Don't move!" She muttered The man gasped awake and said "Alright, don't shoot!" "Where's da Metal Gear, or the Synthetics?" Catherine hissed "What? Those were moved out nearly three years ago!" The man stated "Then what in God's name are you still doing here?" Catherine asked "We were assigned here by Jericho to keep guard here. There's a shit ton of nuclear waste in the facility. Dangerous to the nearby town that got built for the war veterans." The guard stated An explosion stopped their conversation mid sentence, and with it, followed a dozen soldiers, all armed to the teeth with top of the line hardware. Within seconds the AT soldiers were lined up. A man stepped into the room, he was bald, wearing standard black swat team gear, three shotgun shells in his vest. A Beretta on the stomach holster and a twelve gauge shotgun on his back. "Where is Jericho?!" The man howled, revealing his deep, raspy voice. His vocals possibly damaged by years of heavy smoking. "Jericho is our boss...in D.C. Why do you wan-" a guard started before a gun was shoved in his face "I was told...you little shit, that he would be here with my Synthetics!" Hungrig nach Blut stated "But...he's not he-" the guard said before half of his head was blown off from a shot from Hungrig's gun. "IF he is not here!" Hungrig started "I will kill you off one by one until I see my Synthetics!" Catherine turned on her Stealth Camo and hopped down to the floor. She positioned herself behind the boxes and raised her gun, aiming at the man's head. "Hello little pig!" Hungrig stated with a cool, terrifying tone "You may be unseen. But you still make noise." Catherine thought for a moment before taking out a grenade, but kept it hidden from view and disengaged her stealth camo. "Ah, there's the woman." Hungrig said with a creepy smile "Hey there. Mind telling me what your interest is in these Synthetics?" Catherine asked "If you must know, I need them to build my army. We shall rise up and show the world. We shall show the world, this war will never end!" Hungrig stated bluntly "And with it, I shall rise! I shall lead the world!" "Right..." Catherine stated "You gotta die now." Catherine and Hungrig raised their guns simultaneously. Neither pulling their trigger. "Go on...kill me girl, prove your worth!" Hungrig started "Come on..prove to me you're a soldier!" "Wow you are insane." Catherine said with a chuckle. "Insane? No. I have just seen the truth." Hungrig said Catherine shook her head, threw her grenade and tossed it before diving behind cover as Hungrig opened fire. A split second later the grenade went off, injuring Hungrig, killing several of his soldiers and wounding two of the prisoners severely. Catherine stood up and saw the war monger was bleeding to death on the ground, pieces of shrapnel had gone into his organs. He'd be dead in a few minutes. "Well done girl. Your grandfather would be proud." Ocelot said behind her. Catherine turned and pointed her gun at him "What the hell are you doing here...how did you get here?!" "Oh nothing, I thought you might need backup, but apparently one grenade killed this psycho." Ocelot said walking up to her. "You have one thing left to do here." "And that is?" Catherine asked Ocelot forced his revolver into her hand "Finish him." Catherine checked the chambers and found it to be fully loaded "One shot." Ocelot stated "Just do it." Catherine raised the gun and fired, hitting him between the eyes. Timeline *2028 - World War III ends officially, exactly thirteen years after it was first declared *2029 - Russian forces refuse to surrender land claimed in Africa and Afghanistan they won during the war *2029 - FOX Zero is turned into a peso police force Category:Stories